uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
High Barnet tube station
| latitude=51.6505 | longitude=-0.1941 }} High Barnet tube station is a London Underground station located in High Barnet in North London. The station is the terminus of the High Barnet branch of the Northern Line and is in Travelcard Zone 5. It is the northernmost station on the Northern Line and is situated 10.2 miles (16.4 km) north north-west of Charing Cross. The next station south is Totteridge & Whetstone. Northern Line trains are scheduled to arrive and depart every 3–9 minutes from the station's three southbound platforms, with trains operating to Morden via Bank or to Kennington or Morden via Charing Cross. In the early hours of the morning, between about 00:00 and 01:00, departing trains run as far as East Finchley only, from where journeys to central London can be continued by night bus N20, which also serves High Barnet station itself. When trains are no longer required to run on the Northern Line, they may be stabled on the sidings to the east of the station. History High Barnet station was planned by the Edgware, Highgate and London Railway (EH&LR) and was originally opened on 1 April 1872 by the Great Northern Railway (which had taken over the EH&LR)Clive's Underground Line Guides - Northern Line, Dates on the original site of the Barnet Faire. It was the terminus of the branch of a line that ran from Finsbury Park to Edgware via Highgate. After the 1921 Railways Act created the Big Four railway companies the line was, from 1923, part of the London & North Eastern Railway (LNER). The section of the High Barnet branch north of East Finchley was incorporated into the London Underground network through the "Northern Heights" project begun in the late 1930s. High Barnet station was first served by Northern Line trains on 14 April 1940 and, after a period where the station was served by both operators, LNER services ended in 1941. The station still retains much of its original Victorian architectural character today, a considerable number of platform buildings dating from the pre-LT era. Recent developments In the Autumn 2008, a new train crew accommodation block began construction immediately to the south west of the station in part of the station's car park. Also further improvements have been introduced: A new covered step-free entrance from the car park to platform one is now available, along with a ramp at the end of the platform connecting it to platforms two and three. There are also two accessible toilets now available. These works were fully completed in October 2009. Therefore there is full step-free access coverage in the station. However, despite the recent improvements pedestrian access to the station itself remains treacherous, with potential passengers having to negotiate several busy roads to reach the station itself. Once past the major roads surrounding the station, passengers are then required to cross over a busy service road and round-about to reach the pedestrian entrance to the station if approaching from the South. If approaching from the North there is a very steep path to go down the hill into the station. Transport connections Many buses serve roads near High Barnet Station but access between the bus stops and the station is not ideal (involving fairly long walks and road crossings). This is due to the position of High Barnet Station in the surrounding steep geography of Barnet Hill. Buses serving roads near the station are: From Meadway stop P (northbound) - at the top of the steep pedestrian path leading north from the station entrance and turn right: *184 - Turnpike Lane bus/tube station to Barnet (Chesterfield Road) *383 - Woodside Park tube station to Barnet (the Spires) - Monday to Saturday except late evenings From Barnet Hill stop N (southbound) - at the top of the steep pedestrian path leading north from the station entrance and cross Meadway: * 34 - Barnet Church to Walthamstow Central station * 84 - St Albans to New Barnet railway station * 107 - Edgware bus/tube Station to New Barnet railway station * 184 - Barnet (Chesterfield Road) to Turnpike Lane bus/tube station * 234 - Barnet (the Spires) to Highgate Wood (Sussex Gardens) * 263 - Barnet Hospital to Archway tube station * 307 - Barnet (Arkley Hotel) to Brimsdown railway Station * 326 - Barnet (the Spires) to Brent Cross Shopping Centre * 383 - Barnet (the Spires) to Woodside Park tube Station - Monday to Saturday except late evenings * 384 - Barnet (Quinta Drive) to Cockfosters tube station * 389 - Barnet (the Spires) to Barnet (Western Way) - circular service - Monday to Saturday shopping hours only * N20 - Barnet Church to Trafalgar Square - night service * 606 - Ravenscroft School (Barnet) to Queensbury tube station - school service * 626 - Dame Alice Owens School (Potters Bar) to Finchley Central - school service * 634 - Barnet Hospital to Muswell Hill Broadway - school service From Barnet Hill stop R (southbound) - turn left outside station entrance and follow pedestrian path adjacent to car park, bus stop is located at the junction between this path and Barnet Hill: * 34 - Barnet Church to Walthamstow Central tube/bus/railway station * 84 - St Albans to New Barnet railway station * 107 - Edgware Station to New Barnet railway station * 234 - Barnet (the Spires) to Highgate Wood (Sussex Gardens) * 263 - Barnet Hospital to Holloway Road * 307 - Barnet (Arkley Hotel) to Brimsdown railway station * 326 - Barnet (the Spires) to Brent Cross Shopping Centre * 384 - Barnet (Quinta Drive) to Cockfosters tube station * 389 - Barnet (the Spires) to Barnet (Western Way) - circular service (towards Western way from this stop) - Monday to Saturday shopping hours only * N20 - Barnet Church to Trafalgar Square - night service * 606 - Ravenscroft School (Barnet) to Queensbury tube station - school service * 626 - Dame Alice Owens School (Potters Bar) to Finchley Central - school service * 634 - Barnet Hospital to Muswell Hill Broadway - school service From Barnet Hill stop Q (northbound) - turn left outside station entrance and follow pedestrian path adjacent to car park, turn right at the junction with Barnet Hill, cross at the pelican crossing, turn right up Barnet Hill and across Milton Avenue to bus stop. Alternatively walk to the top of the steep pedestrian path leading north from the station entrance, cross Barnet Hill and turn left down Barnet Hill (allow at least five minutes to reach this stop either way): * 34 - Walthamstow Central bus/tube/railway station to Barnet Church * 84 - New Barnet railway station to St Albans * 107 - New Barnet railway station to Edgware bus/tube Station * 234 - Highgate Wood (Sussex Gardens) to Barnet (the Spires) * 263 - Archway tube station to Barnet Hospital * 307 - Brimsdown railway station to Barnet (Arkley Hotel) * 326 - Brent Cross Shopping Centre to Barnet (the Spires) * 384 - Cockfosters tube station to Barnet (Quinta Drive) * 389 - Barnet (the Spires) to Barnet (Western Way) - circular service (towards Barnet (the Spires) from this stop) - Monday to Saturday shopping hours only * N20 - Trafalgar Square to Barnet Church - night service * 606 - Ravenscroft School (Barnet) to Queensbury tube station - school service * 626 - Finchley Central to Dame Alice Owens School (Potters Bar) - school service * 634 - Muswell Hill Broadway to Barnet Hospital - school service References External links High Barnet Station in 1935 during the LNER period prior to London Transport's take-over. Gallery File:High Barnet stn old building.JPG|Old station building, just to the south of the modern entrance File:Highbarnettubestation070607.jpg|Platform 3 looking north File:High Barnet stn roundel.JPG|Roundel on the platform Category:Northern Line stations Category:Tube stations in Barnet Category:Railway stations opened in 1872 ar:هاي بارنيت (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) cs:High Barnet (stanice metra) de:High Barnet (London Underground) fr:High Barnet (métro de Londres) gan:諧巴熱站 nl:High Barnet (metrostation) no:High Barnet undergrunnsstasjon pl:High Barnet (stacja metra)